


A reckless decision

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Alastarty (Alastor Mad-Eye Moody/Barty Crouch Jr) [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody
Series: Alastarty (Alastor Mad-Eye Moody/Barty Crouch Jr) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093964
Kudos: 3





	A reckless decision

Our tale begins in Number 4, Privet Drive. The Order have arrived to escort Harry to Nymphadora Tonks' parents' house using polyjuice, but one member, Mundungus Fletcher is missing from their ranks.

Alastor muttered, "Where is he?"

Nymphadora said, "Maybe he changed his mind, Mad-Eye?"

Alastor glanced at the clock and sighed. "We need to get going soon and Dung is nowhere to be seen, the coward."

The door flew open. Instead of Mundungus Fletcher entering, to everyone's great surprise Barty Crouch Jr entered the room with a manic look in his eyes.

All wands except Alastor's were trained on Barty within mere seconds of his sudden appearance.

Alastor asked, "Barty, what in Merlin's beard are you doing here?"

Barty smiled broadly. "I'm here to take Dung's place of course."

Alastor mumbled, "No, get out, go. You're not doing this. Not for me, not for anyone. Just go, right now."

Barty told him, "I've already made up my mind, Ally. Nothing, not even you can change it now."

Nymphadora inquired, "Are you two close or something?"

Alastor smirked slightly. "Something like that, Tonks."


End file.
